


After Night Falls

by UltraVioletSoul



Series: Porn With Feelings...? [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesiness, Cliche, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, OOC, One Shot, PWP, Reader Insert, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraVioletSoul/pseuds/UltraVioletSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was wrong but you still wanted him.</p>
<p>One-shot. PWP... kind of.</p>
<p>[[ Kenshi x F!Reader ]]</p>
<p>REVISED 10/18/16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Night Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t planning on writing this fic, at all, but it happened and so… I wrote it *shrugs*. I know I should be writing my Kuai Liang story, but I wanted to explore Kenshi’s character a bit, if you know what I mean *nervous laughter*.
> 
> As clarification this story is about a young Kenshi, before he lost his sight. I have taken some liberties and artistic licenses and some things may not make much sense. I’m aware of the flaws this story has but, remember, this is all purely fictional and I’m writing this for entertainment purposes. 
> 
> My thanks to my best friend Lulu for the motivation she’s given me all throughout the process, which became painful near the end.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Disclaimer:**
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t own Mortal Kombat or its characters. They all belong to NetherRealm Studios and Ed Boon. No copyright infringement intended. All I’m trying to do is provide entertainment to the readers and by no means do I have lucrative purposes.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Warnings:**
> 
> Unbetaed work. Explicit content not suited for readers under 18. OOCnes. This fic has a lot of clichés and it’s cheesy as hell. Contains unsafe sex practices (don’t do this in real life, I beg you).
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Edit 10/18/16:** Revised this fic to get rid of errors and improved the narration. Hopefully it’s more readable now.

Takahashi Kenshi was his name and he was your father’s apprentice.

Brought to your home at a young age, the boy had piqued your curiosity from the first moment you laid eyes on him. Who was he, you wondered while standing behind your mother to welcome your father home. The man had left for Yokohama almost two weeks ago and now he returned with a child that you’d never seen in your life. He couldn’t have been much older than you but, despite his youth, there was resentment and hatred shading those brown eyes of his. Eventually, you would learn that his parents had died not long ago leaving their only child orphaned, but the circumstances of their deaths were a mystery to you. When you tried to learn more details about the tragedy that had transpired, your mother scolded you and told you it wasn’t any of your business so you shouldn’t try to pry in the lives of others. It was something cruel to do when the wound still bled, and it was best to forget.

Your parents took him in like he was their own son, then, for Kenshi’s father had been a good friend of yours. Whether the kid had other relatives left you weren’t sure, but you surmised that wasn’t the case— otherwise he’d been living with them, right? Either way, you never questioned the reasons behind your father’s actions and did your best to make Kenshi feel comfortable in his new abode.

For some time the routine of your family remained relatively the same, until Kenshi confronted your father in a serious conversation and asked him to train him in the art of the sword. It was a request that surprised you and your little siblings, since none of you thought the man would be familiar with such teachings. This request, however, caused the upset of your father and he flat out refused to listen, saying that he’d forsaken that life long ago.

That night you learned, from your mother, that he had been a very skilled swordsman like Kenshi’s father. Both had trained under the same master when they were children but your father had decided to leave a life of violence behind, after all he’d seen, to settle down with his family. The arrival of that child had introduced unexpected changes, however, and your father wished to play no part in such foolish fancies. To his dismay, Kenshi couldn’t get the idea out of his head and the man didn’t even want to talk about the possibility of that.

Somewhere along the way, when you least anticipated it, Kenshi convinced him and you weren’t sure how that happened. Reluctantly, your father taught him the ways of a warrior— secrets he didn’t intend to teach your little brothers for reasons you couldn’t understand back then. Even so, that didn’t mean he made it easy for the child.

Kenshi worked hard. His day began even before the sun rose and his assignments weren’t finished until the sky was dark. Whatever his motivation was, there was nothing that could make him back down. Never once did he complain, even when you thought your father was being unfair with him.

You knew what were the man’s real intentions, of course; he wanted Kenshi to quit, to give up on those beliefs once and for all. Day after day, he made the poor kid exert himself with work that he’d never force his own children to do. The training he imparted didn’t go any better, for he was far more demanding and strict than ever before— something that pained you to see. More often than not Kenshi would end up with blisters, bruises, and cuts, that you had to nurse to health when your mother was too busy around the house or tending to your siblings. It was one of the few moments you could talk to him, but still he didn’t seem much interested in making conversation with you. Perhaps he was too tired to bother with such pleasantries. Perhaps he just wanted to eat and sleep before he had to leave his bed for another tiring day.

You didn’t mind doing all the talk, though, and you just wished you could comfort him somehow. Resentment still misted his gaze but, deep down, there was also grief and you discovered his pain when you found him crying in the dead of the night, while everyone slept. It was something that took you by surprise, for you’d never thought to see him like this, so vulnerable and small. It was all too easy to forget that he was only a child with a heavy weight upon his shoulders, and for the first time you dared show your sympathy.

He was ashamed that you saw his tears and angered that you interrupted a very private moment, but you were more concerned about his well-being. Who knew for how long he’d been doing this, letting his sorrow out at night and turning his heart into stone during the day. Kenshi wanted to look strong, to show no weakness in front of others— in front of your father who still wanted him to give up, who told him that the path of the warrior was not for the faint of heart.

Kenshi feared you would tell your father what you’d seen, but you promised to keep the secret for him. You told him that it was okay to cry from time to time, and in no way did you think he was weak because of that. His tears only showed that he’d stayed strong for too long, but he needed to learn to let go of the agony that afflicted his heart before it destroyed him. Tears healed the wounds of a soul, but if the burden became too much he could always come to you.

Your words got him thinking, it seemed, but he still preferred keeping those emotions to himself and that was the only time you saw him cry. Still, there were nights when he would disappear, much to the concern of your parents, and you didn’t know where he went. When he returned, your father would chastise him at first but after some time the older man stopped doing it. Perhaps he had gone soft on his student and decided he wouldn’t torment him any longer. Something told you he knew Kenshi needed some time alone to deal with his own demons and so long as he returned home there was no harm in that.

As you watched him grow, the boy became a young man and a handsome one at that. Gone were the round features of his face and his childlike appearance, leaving place to a more sharp countenance. He was tall and strong, although slender opposed to overly muscled. More than once you had found yourself appreciating his sinew and grace when he trained at dusk, or helped you with particularly difficult tasks. It was something strange, at first, and you couldn’t quite understand what was happening to you when you began to blush at the sight of him, heart pounding whenever he was close. What did you know about these matters? You were only starting to understand these changes when you bled for the first time and Kenshi started to notice you weren’t a child anymore.

He must have been just as confused as you were in the wake of these strange feelings. Perhaps the fact that you were the only girl close to his age in the family made it all the more complicated. To your parents, you were like brother and sister and that was the way you should behave around each other. But surely a sister didn’t see her brother the way you saw Kenshi, stomach fluttering with butterflies and heart aching with longing you couldn’t comprehend. A sister didn’t wish her brother would hold her the way you wished he would hold you. She didn’t feel this way whenever she was around her brother, regretting she wasn’t reciprocated.

He didn’t even seem to like you that much to begin with.

Once a good friend, Kenshi turned cold towards you all of a sudden as though you’d done something to wrong him. The distance he put between you two hurt, and you tried to talk to him but he only avoided you. It reached a point when he wouldn’t even acknowledge your presence unless he was around your parents, which was only out of politeness, and his callousness frustrated you. He wasn’t being himself and you needed to know what his problem was— if you’d unintentionally done something to make him behave so indifferent towards you.

One day you caught him alone when he was heading for the forest and approached him, intent on finding out the reason for his grudge. The discussion didn’t go as planned, though, and soon it turned into a heated argument. Kenshi was determined to drop the subject and run off without an explanation, but you kept pressing so he’d tell you why he was so mad for no apparent reason.

His reply left you at a loss for words when he seized your face and smashed his lips against yours. It had been so out of the blue that you hadn’t even seen it coming and, as his mouth engulfed yours almost brutally, you thought you would die in his arms. This was your first kiss and it hadn’t been anything like you imagined it— full of tenderness and affection. It was an angry kiss, one that conveyed frustration and regret. It was possessive, it suffocated you and left you unable to react and escape from him, if only to stop the madness that would follow.

But you knew you’d only be lying to yourself if you say you didn’t want it.

He confessed his love for you and you believed him. You gave into your feelings, despite knowing your father would never approve of your relationship. The man had told Kenshi to stay away from you, but the more he tried to resist the more his thoughts were occupied by you and the more his heart longed to be with you.

It was hopeless. Your father would never allow you to marry a man like Kenshi. He wasn’t made for the life you wanted, could never give you the life you wanted. He had chosen to tread a dark path, one you weren’t prepared to follow— one your father had left behind for his family’s sake. Sooner or later he would leave to fulfill his purpose in life, to find vengeance for his father and mother. It was his obligation as their son, and you couldn’t get in the way when the honor of his family was involved. The path of the sword was one of death, and with it came solitude. Kenshi’s father had forgotten this unspoken rule and so he took his wife to her grave.

Your father didn’t want the same fate for you, but you and Kenshi were too young to understand back then. And so you kept your love a secret from everyone but, as time passed, it got more difficult to hold back. Whenever you found the chance to be alone, you fell in his arms and kissed each other like there was no tomorrow.

While you feared your nightly escapades wouldn’t go unnoticed for too long, you wished to spend these moments with him. It was torture enough to pretend around your family that nothing had changed, conveying only through fleeting glances what you couldn’t say for fear of punishment. That your affections were forbidden only fueled your yearning and compelled you to do things you would have never had the courage to do before, like sneaking in the dead of the night to meet with him.

He wanted to show you something, he said. As you approached the spot he told you he’d be waiting at, beyond the gates of your home, you watched the first fireflies of summer flutter around, their greenish glow flickering in the darkness. Kenshi had said he would be at the old stone lantern on the side of the dirt road, but when you arrived there was no one in sight. Fearful that something might have happened to him, you called his name but there was no reply… much to your distress.

“Kenshi, this isn’t funny! Where are you?” You crossed your arms and waited, inspecting your surroundings in hopes to find him but still no trace. Just as you contemplated your next course of action, albeit with no idea of what to do, suddenly arms wrapped around you from behind and you squealed in panic, trying to break free from their grip. But then you heard his laughter whilst his gentle voice told you to be at ease, that it was only him. Bewildered and angry, you turned in his arms to face him with a glower on your face and pounded your fists on his chest. “I should beat you up! What do you think you were doing? You scared me to death!”

Kenshi only laughed more, holding your wrists before enveloping you in a comforting hug. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, trying to sound apologetic while smiling against your shoulder. The nerve he had! But when you wanted to reproach him, he kissed your neck and it wasn’t long before he sought your mouth, making you forget your grudge. You let him do as he pleased, leaning against him as your knees weakened at his warm and soft lips.

His arms wound around your waist and he pressed your body against his, inciting a flurry of sensations that left you breathless and aching. Kenshi parted from you, out of breath too, and you smiled with flushed cheeks.

“You’re terrible, you know that?”

“But you still love me.” He nuzzled your hair before taking your hand and leading you towards the forest. As he turned his back on you, you rolled your eyes but let a giggle escape your lips.

“What did you want to show me, anyways?”

“You’ll have to wait until we get there,” was his reply as you trailed after him, eyes squinting a bit to see. Luckily the moon was out, casting a faint glow, and little by little revealed the path. You walked a distance until you began to get concerned that it was taking you too long to reach your destination.

“Are we there yet?”

He looked at you with an impish smile. “A little impatient, are we?”

His teasing attitude earned him a weary sigh. “I just don’t want to be too far away from home. We shouldn’t be here, in the first place, remember?”

“Trust me. There’s nothing to worry about.” Kenshi seemed to notice the anxiousness in your voice and encouraged you to follow him. “We’ll be fine.”

He was right. Everyone was asleep at this point, as you had made sure to verify before leaving the house. You shouldn’t worry too much. Besides, this wasn’t the first time you met him so late in the night.

After a few minutes more, you heard the distant melody of a stream and then you came to a clearing. The sight that greeted you took your breath away, as many fireflies flew on the brook of clear water and their glimmer shone on wildflowers that grew on the bank. You couldn’t help but grin when a soft cool breeze blew against your skin and then you faced Kenshi, who had his gaze fixed on you studying your every move as though he were a puppy waiting for approval.

“It’s beautiful,” you told him in a hushed whisper, basking in the beauty of the moment as he stood so close. He looked striking with the glow of the moon and fireflies on his face, his black hair glistening with a grayish shade, and the intensity of his gaze took your breath away.

“Not as much as you are.” His half-lidded eyes looked down at you with tenderness and he smiled, resting his forehead against yours. Humming with happiness, you closed your eyes and listened to the soft gurgle of the water that flowed on mossy rocks. “I used to come here to be alone but not anymore. I wanted you to be with me this time.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your cheek against his chest. “Kenshi?” He hummed gently to acknowledge you and his hands stroked your back, sending shivers up and down your body. “I love you.”

He chuckled and his hold tightened, eliciting a squeal from you when your feet left the ground. The world began to spin around you and you desperately clung onto him, afraid to let go. His laughter was music to your ears as you shared his delight, feeling an immense bliss that made you almost disappointed when it was all over.

Standing before you, Kenshi held your face in his hands and kissed you long and hard until you were gasping for air. His mouth tasted sweet, like honeyed wine on your tongue. It intoxicated you with desire and clouded your judgment, prevented you from having any coherent thought. Each time, you knew you had to run away before it was too late but you couldn’t bring yourself to stop. Every time he took you in his arms you wanted more— longed for what you couldn’t have and the agony was becoming too much. It was torture for him, too, and his eyes mirrored the ache of your body, the pain of knowing such union was forbidden.

Maybe… you could be together. Maybe your father would approve of Kenshi, given time. You dreamed about the life you could build together, and the years of happiness by his side. But you knew it was only wishful thinking, because your family would never accept it.

This was wrong, but you had never needed someone like you needed him and you couldn’t ignore the pleas of your heart any longer. You wanted to be with him, feel his skin against yours for the first time and revel in the bliss lovers shared alone— away from those that would condemn your love. Shrouded in the cloak of the night, with the moon and the fireflies as your only witnesses, you had your chance and you knew what you wanted but you needed to gather the courage to say it.

It wasn’t easy, however.

Taking a deep breath, you guided his hand above your breast, to your heart that beat madly in your chest. What were you supposed to say at this point? You didn’t know, and you were getting desperate when the words wouldn’t come out despite how much you longed to let him know how you felt. A knot formed in your parched throat and you shuddered under his penetrating gaze— those chocolate eyes that took your breath away and seemed to look deep into your soul.

When he kissed your forehead you found the courage to admit to your wishes, voice cracking with emotions you were unable to restrain— at the uncertainty of what his reaction would be. He was baffled at your confession for a moment, and you were starting to regret your choice at his lack of response, but then he asked you if this was what you really wanted— what you truly desired. And when you gave your answer without hesitation, leaving no room for doubts, he did very little to hide he too wanted the same.

With trembling hands and heavy breathings, you removed your clothes and left your bodies exposed to each other’s curiosity. Almost on instinct, you felt the urge to hide from him but fought back against the impulse. If he wasn’t embarrassed to show himself then you shouldn’t be, either. Still, you couldn’t help but wonder if he found you pleasing to look at, and the thought that he didn’t made your stomach churn with anxiousness.

He took a moment to behold you and so did you him, blushing profusely at the sight of his lean toned body and the particular area of him that you couldn’t ignore, since it was poking right at your stomach. This was the first time you saw a man naked, so it was only natural that you’d feel this way around him. His experience seemed to be a little different from yours, since he gazed at you with wonder and you felt at ease when his hand reached out to stroke your cheek lovingly. Closing your eyes, you leaned against his touch and placed your hand on top of his, mind racing with thoughts that made you feverish for him.

You lay on the grass and made love, under the stars that paled before the vibrant color of fireflies. The moon watched as you gave yourself to him and him to you, without any shame and fear, and he touched you— made you feel like no other man had before. You were his woman that night, his to love and claim before anyone else.

His calloused hands caressed your body with gentleness and you found delight in his kisses, his lips that so eagerly explored your skin. Butterflies in your stomach flapped wildly, carrying a familiar sensation to your core— a fire inside that made you whimper and writhe with yearning when he gently parted your legs and settled between them. It was a strange feeling of emptiness that left you aching and you held tight onto him, panting hard as he worshipped your breasts and pressed his lower body against yours. You were on fire by then, unable to keep up with the sensations that were taking over, and his actions were driving you insane little by little.

The torture was sweet agony as his fingers traced a path to your sex, parting your wet folds softly— teasing you until your insides were throbbing with heat and anticipation for what was to come. His thumb flickered over your clit in slow circling motions and you were on the verge of tears, when he prodded your opening, struggling for breath as waves of pleasure splashed against your helpless body.

“Kenshi, please…” You couldn’t bring yourself to say those words, and so you hoped he’d have mercy and make you his at once. The tension in your lower stomach was becoming too much and you wanted to cry in frustration when he kept denying you what you wanted. You weren’t scared of to give in, to lose control; you just wanted to be with him and find bliss in his arms, love and be loved.

Your words had the desired effect and soon you felt him at your opening, your lips parting for him as he entered you slowly. Hands travelling to the plains of his broad back, you stroked his strong muscles and they stiffened under your touch. Kenshi buried his face in the crook of your neck, steadying his body with a forearm, and his heavy hot breathing blew against you skin, mixed with low growls and moans as your walls hugged him tightly. Mouth open in a silent gasp, you held your breath at the alien sensation of his flesh inside you, sliding and stretching you beyond your limits. Naked beneath him, you knew both the pleasure and pain of innocence lost. It didn’t hurt as much as you thought it would, however— only a burning sensation in your crotch that subsided gradually when he went still and waited for you to unwind.

Brushing a hand against his damp neck, you took notice of the grimace on his face whilst he gritted his teeth, struggling to breathe. He seemed to be in pain for some reason but then you realized he was holding back because he didn’t want to hurt you, and his concern only aroused you more. Parting your legs further, you bucked your hips against his and moaned when he responded by pushing himself deeper into your core.

The wind carried your song as you and he held tightly onto each other, locked in an intimate embrace. You were immersed in world of sensations strange to you where every caress, every kiss, and every whisper, was the air you breathed. Droplets of sweat glided down your skins, a desperate attempt of your bodies to cool off the heat, and in the midst of the pleasure and the pain you didn’t know where you ended and he began.

Kenshi became lost in his own frenzy, his weight pinning you to the ground whilst he ravaged you. He filled you again and again and you cried in time with his thrusts, surrendered to his unrelenting lust for you until he found release. His fingers gripped your hip with bruising force and you were unable to escape, unable to resist, as he groaned loudly and emptied himself in you, sighing in relief before collapsing on your chest.

He lingered there for a moment, heart pounding as he tried to regain his breath. On your part, you weren’t faring any better— you barely could get a mouthful of air and your body felt sore in many places. You’d definitely wake up with a backache in the morning, and discomfort in your crotch, but you could care less about that when his arms brought you closer to him and he kissed from the curve of your neck to your mouth. His tongue slid inside, caressing and exploring, a hand kneading your breast before he rolled on his back and brought you on top of him. The sudden movement caused him to slip out, since he had softened, and you hummed at the slight jolts of pleasure, still sensitive after the lovemaking.

Nestled in his arms, and cushioned by his chest, you gazed at the fireflies in a comfortable silence. As kids, you and Kenshi used to catch them every summer and put them in paper lanterns you crafted, while your younger siblings sang an old lullaby. _Hotaru koi_ , come firefly, they chanted as their little hands tried to grasp the sparkling lights. They’d hold the lanterns and enjoy their glow for a while, with the inherent zeal of childhood, before you released the bugs and watched as they flew away into the night.

Sighing in contentment, you looked up at Kenshi with a smile but then frowned in discomfort at the warm trail of wetness that oozed and glided down your inner thighs. You didn’t imagine the aftermath would be so messy but, apparently, it was. Wriggling out of his hold, Kenshi reluctantly let go and you made your way over the stream. The water was cold, and made you shiver a bit, but it provided relief when you washed between your legs, rinsing the blood and other fluids.

Before you knew it, he was splashing cold water on you and you squealed, glaring daggers at him whilst he laughed under his breath. If he thought he could get away with this, then he had another thing coming. Decided to have your revenge, you walked over to him with a sweet smile, swaying your hips much to his fascination. Hands on his chest, you leaned against him letting your lips ghost over his with the promise of a kiss but then his hopes were thwarted when you mustered all your strength and pushed him to the stream.

He fell with a splash and resurfaced soon after, gasping for breath and glowering at you. All the while you were doubling up in laughter, amused at the sight of him and smug for your victory. But your euphoria didn’t last very long, because then he grabbed your wrist and took you into the chilly water with him.

Screeching and gritting your teeth, you huffed with indignation and told him you were walking home alone. Or at least that was what you intended, at first. Instead, Kenshi had convinced you to stay and now you were sitting on his lap, waiting to dry up. Both of you were wet from head to toes, clinging to each other for warmth in the cool breeze, and you hoped you wouldn’t catch a cold later.

“If I had known we’d end up like this, I would have brought a stupid sheet and a towel,” you muttered with annoyance, feeling one of his hands drift lower to your thigh. You were still aching after intimacy, and the fact that you were shaking like a leaf didn’t improve your mood. “You’re a jerk, you know?”

“I was just messing around. You were the one who wanted to play dirty.” His reply was calm and it only served to irritate you more, if only because you knew he was right. You should have seen it coming.

“Ugh, you’re still a jerk— ah, stop touching me, you pervert!” You slapped his hand away from your crotch and he snickered, nuzzling your neck.

“I didn’t hear you complaining earlier. If anything, you wanted me to—“

“Stop it!” With a furious blush on your face, you planted a hand on his mouth to silence him before he got any more graphic. You might have been intimate with him not long ago but that didn’t mean you liked dirty talk… or not yet, at least. “Don’t… don’t say those things!”

His tongue licked your palm and you removed your hand, revealing the smirk beneath. “Fair enough,” he said, pecking your cheek.

It was then that he reached for your hair and brushed softly against it, removing a firefly with his finger. Its greenish glow flickered in his hand and he stared at the bug for a while with sadness in his gaze, before he decided to shake it off. After that he remained silent for a long time, and you grew concerned at his unwillingness to say anything all of a sudden.

“Kenshi, are you alright?” You waited for an answer he never gave, and his taciturnity was unnerving you when he didn’t even dare meet your gaze. Stroking his cheek, you turned his head towards you and placed a kiss on his jaw. “You can tell me anything.”

A weary sigh let you know that, indeed, there was something bothering him. “You know I’ll leave this place sooner or later. I have to, for the memory of my father and mother. I won’t rest until I see their murderers dead.”

His words broke your heart but you appreciated his sincerity and tried to meet his expectations. If you said he could tell you anything, you had to be strong to bear the burden even when you didn’t like what he was thinking. Kenshi had to leave, set on a journey of his own— fulfill his obligation so his parents could rest in peace. But it was a dangerous path the one he treaded, for hatred always bred more hatred. The cycle was never-ending and you feared for his life; you feared he’d pay too high a price.

“Promise me you’ll come back.” Even if there was no hope for you and him, even if it was an empty promise, tonight you needed to hear it. You needed to believe that there was a chance for a future together or that he would be safe, at the very least.

Taken aback by your request, Kenshi furrowed his brow and looked away in shame. “I can’t make a promise I may not keep. And even if I do come back, your father—”

“I don’t care what my father thinks!” Tears sprouted in your eyes and you tried to wipe them away before he noticed you were crying. How could he be so insensitive after the first experience you had together? Deep down you knew he only wanted to be honest with you, so you wouldn’t have to live in a lie, but it still hurt and you felt like a fool because you’d thought you could handle the truth. “I care about you, idiot, because it scares me to think I’ll never see you again!”

Trifling with the yakuza was precarious business and no amount of training from your father could prepare him to deal with that. Despite the odds, Kenshi was determined to seek retribution and nothing you said would convince him to desist. Nothing you did would make him forget the past.

“I’m sorry. Please, don’t cry,” he comforted, stroking your hair while you buried your face in his chest and did your best to hold back your sobs, ashamed for your childish reaction.

“It’s me who’s sorry. I’m being silly.”

“Not at all.” Kenshi’s hand reached your back and he rested his chin on the top of your head. “Now I know you’ll be waiting for me.”

And you would be there when he returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god, I’m so embarrassed right now. Forgive me if it was bad. I’m more than a little rusty since I haven’t written smut in a really long time and then I suddenly come up with this.
> 
> Anyways, comments are appreciated.


End file.
